Designated Ones
by blackfox-vixen
Summary: One-shots of our favorite Miko with various members of the Justice League. She is not infallible, she is not indestructible, she was not killed in time. Her name is Kagome Higurashi, a fighter, a peace-keeper, a guide, she is love.
1. Designation 001: Superman

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the members of the Justice League (DC rightfully does...sigh) or Kagome and other characters of Inuyasha. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THESE IDEAS. /SOBS PATHETICALLY.

Thank you and Enjoy!

* * *

Designation **001**: Superman

**Metropolis **

**July 10, 2010**

"These aren't...exactly a convincing disguise," Kagome observed, pulling the thick rimmed spectacles over her own azure eyes. Slowly she blinked as she took in the sight before her, Clark Kent, aka Superman, in full regalia of a red plaid shirt and brown khakis.

"These aren't even real!," Kagome pointed out, "You're not trying to be...what's it called, hipster, are you?"

"It's only a disguise if you make it to be...Kagome. And no, I'm not trying to be young and hipster. If anything, they're trying to be like me, I had them first," Clark replied with a smile as he took in the sight of the owl-eyed Kagome looking around with his large glasses practically engulfing half of her face. Before she hurt herself or dropped the glasses he pulled it from her nose and back onto his own face.

"Hmm if you say so," she tilted her head as she traced his face with a weary eye, "As long as no one can recognize you, I guess. And you know what?"

"What?" He humored her as he gently pulled her along by the hand once more, back on their trek towards a local pizzeria.

"You look really cute with glasses! More so than usual!"

Clark tripped on an invisible walk, nearly taking her down with him. Thankfully, he was able to catch himself, he wasn't Superman for nothing. But sometimes…

'_I forget that she's bold...and that she has super human powers, like me_,' he thought as he looked away with a blush from her inquiring eyes. Just like him, she held intense blue eyes. But to him, they looked much more beautiful on her, her personal charm giving much more life to them as they followed easily with her emotions.

"Are you okay Clark-san?"

"I-I'm okay, look! Here we are," He distracted as he pulled the door open with a little more force than needed, accidentally distorting the metal handle in his hand. With little discretion he wriggled his fingers, attempting to mold it back into a recognizable shape.

A giggle and a sly look informed him that his action wasn't missed.

A sheepish grin flew her way as she made her way to the counter to order for them, already knowing their usual order.

With a sigh, Clark let the door fall back as he found them a seat. Normally he would have been insisting he pay, despite her much higher salary. But alas, before arriving, she had stolen his wallet and kept it firmly tucked between her...her.

A blush swept his face before he could stop it.

In normal circumstances he would be able to take it back but they were in public with unknowing eyes all around them.

He would get it back later.

And** that** was a promise.

"Hey, head in the clouds again?"

Clark smiled as his girlfriend took a seat.

'_She looks beautiful_,' he thought in passing as he took her in once more. He had complimented her the moment he had set his eyes on her this morning but everytime he had the chance to look at her. His heart warmed.

"There you go again! You know, I think I'll lose you some day," She joked as she lightly tapped her index nail against the lens of his glasses. Lighting fast, her finger was caught in a firm grip.

"How can you lose me, when you're the one I'm thinking about?" He unintentionally replied in a suave yet sincere manner.

This time, her face slowly bloomed like a red rose.

"M-me?"

"Mmhm~"

Her face only seemed to get darker by the second.

He definitely wasn't letting her go.


	2. Designation 002: Flash

Designation **002: **Flash

**Central City**

**August 29, 2013**

Wally was _starving. _And the worst part of being in town, doing hero business and going down on Mr. Freeze, was not having his wallet.

Because wallet meant cash, and cash meant delicious Mr. Peppy's mouth-watering 5-cheese, meat-bananza pizza. He could down a whole pizza, no- 3 whole pizzas by himself.

"Hey! Do you have any cash on ya that I can borrow?" Wally shouted over to the struggling villain as he dodged another beam from the freeze gun.

"You know, _legal_ cash, if you have any on you? Do you even have a job? You know, other than being a full time evil popsicle. I gotta tell you man, it doesn't seem to have any benefits rolling in any time soon. And you're not exactly rolling in cash, maybe it's time to look elsewhere. Like opening an ice cream parlo-" He babbled, easily irritating the pale avenger as he edged closer and closer with each circle around the villain.

"Do you ever shut up?!" Mr. Freeze shouted, attempting to will away the headache that threatened his brain, half from straining to spot the speedster, and the other half from the babbling idiot.

"Only if something's in my mouth!" Laughing he sped forward, landing a solid punch.

Freeze flew back with a crash, twitching but otherwise down for the count.

"KO! AND NO HOMO!" He shouted, his arms in the air, "And now, I gotta run. I'm starving!"

He saluted the local population with a grin, taking off just as the proper authorities moved in.

"LUCY I'M HOME!" The door nearly flew off the hinges, slamming roughly against the wall.

"Who is this Lucy? Should I be worried?" An accented voice sang from the kitchen.

Wally sped into the kitchen, catching the owner in a tight hold.

"It's an American saying, babe. You know you're the only one for me~" Wally teased, rubbing his cheek against hers as he took in a deep breath.

"! I LOVE YOU!" He declared, quite loudly, frightening the woman as she was tossed and flipped in the air.

"W-WALLY!" Kagome shrieked, safely landing in the speedster's arms.

"IloveyouloveyousomuchbabeKagomeyoushouldjustmarry me," he continued on, taking in deeper breaths. Filling the kitchen was the scent of home-made pizza. He could even catch a peak through the window of the oven. And thank the gods, it was a large pizza, nearly touching the walls of the oven. This woman.

Without dropping her legs, he pulled her closer into a passionate kiss. Without a beat she melted into his arms, responding deliciously. He could feel her knees quake in his arms and felt himself feel a bit weak as well. Her soft lips molded perfectly onto his.

How did he get so lucky catching a dame like Kagome?

_Ding!_

And with a blink of the eye Kagome found herself sitting on the couch, her lips still distinctly tingling from the contact.

_Blink. _Plates and bottles of water appeared with their fold-out, low table.

_Blink. _The pizza appeared before her with bread sticks and salad. Slices were already on her plate and in her boyfriend's hands, one on each hand.

His hands were suspiciously glowing slightly pink. The goofball had probably grabbed the pizza directly from the oven.

_Blink. _Wally appeared, his eyes rolling back as he took bites from both pizza slices.

He was in heaven, there was no doubt. And Kagome was his goddess, raining him with love and pizza.

"Hehehahaha!"

Kagome's laughter broke his trance. Shoulders rolling in mirth, Kagome didn't both covering her mouth as she clenched on her sides laughing.

"O-Oh W-Wally, _you're so cute!" _Kagome bubbled in happiness, slipping to Japanese. A cheesy grin sent her into another fit of laughter.

"Have I told you I love you lately?"

"Yes, I love you too Wally West," Kagome reached over with a finger and tapped both of his hands, both of with turning back to a peach tone within a second of her touch.

Now, Wally could enjoy his meal without the uncomfortable burn.

'Silly man,' she thought fondly with a smile.

"Well I'm going to tell you one more time. I love you Kagome Higurashi, soon to be Kagome West."


	3. Designation 003: Bruce, Happy Halloween

Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites guys! All the tips and suggestions help me a lot!

grimmich : Oh! I'm sorry for the confusion! Yes. Wally West is mainly known as Kid Flash but he's also the Flash in certain universes! [ www. youtube watch?v=iieN9sxPJLs]

Have a safe and Happy Halloween!

* * *

**Designation 003**: Batman

**Gotham City**

October 31, 2011

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"Are you being serious or sarcastic?"

"Hmmm," Bruce eyed his costumed secretary, wondering if she was suffering from some sort of brain trauma.

"Oh come on! I know you like it!" Kagome gave a twirl, the black cape fluttering around her gracefully.

"..."

Her face dropped.

"I've seen your sketches!"

"..."

The pouting Miko stomped away from him, disliking his obvious silence.

"Well too bad! I didn't bring a spare change of clothes. And the costumes were your idea!" She argued, moving back towards her desk.

Halloween at the Wayne Enterprise building was a sight to behold, filling the hallways and every room were costumed individuals intermingling with those in business suits. For the first in years, Bruce Wayne was seen in a costume, the last being his five year vampire self accompanying his father to work. This year, Bruce walked into the building dressed as Count Dracula.

And as a compromise to wearing a costume, his secretary and girlfriend agreed to dress up as well.

'But this wasn't what I was expecting,' he thought as he watched Kagome shuffle around on her desk with a pout. But he wasn't complaining one bit.

The familiar bat signal curved across her chest, contouring around her breasts.

The resemblance was uncanny, though lacking most of the vital components that he carried around. Thankfully though, it wasn't tacky like the costumes sold in stores.

"Batgirl?"

Bruce felt a small twitch on his eyebrow as she turned to look at him sharply.

"Bat_**woman**_."

"Hm!" Kagome pressed her fingers violently against the wireless keyboard, writing a rather aggressive letter to the mailroom.

Hands fell on her shoulders, startling her out of her mental rampage.

"_Woman_, indeed," he purred into her ear, gently pulling her back into his chest.

"B-Bruce-san-"

"When is my meeting?"

"At one- what are you doing?! We're at work!"

Kagome shivered, feeling his fingers slip under her mask. Bruce placed a light kiss on her cheek, sliding his fingers down her neck, following the curve to her collar bone.

"Good."


End file.
